In today's society, users are increasingly utilizing network and other service providers to gain access to the Internet, access software services, request and receive various types of content, access software applications, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. In order to handle large volumes of requests from users requesting content, services, and applications, content providers often employ the use of content delivery networks and systems to serve the content and provide the services to the users in a more efficient and effective manner. This holds particularly true when high performance, reliability, scalability, and cost savings associated with distributing the content and providing the services are important to the content providers that provide the content, services, and software applications.
While current implementations of content delivery networks have been effectively utilized by content providers to handle large volumes of requests received from users, there is still room to substantially enhance and improve content delivery networks. For example, content delivery networks and the various methods of utilizing content delivery networks may be modified so as to provide enhanced quality-of-service for users and improved network reliability. Such enhancements and improvements to content delivery networks may provide for improved customer satisfaction, increased revenue for content providers, and reduced costs associated with delivering content to users.